Ryze/historia
Historia thumb|right Wielu Runeterran pociąga magia, lub ostatnimi czasy nowa gałąź nauki - techmaturgia. Większość z nich wiedzę tę pogłębia w college'u lub na uniwersytecie. Ryze jednak nie był stworzony do przemierzania korytarzy tradycyjnej szkoły. Większą i silniejszą więź czuł z magią Runeterry, a nie z tymi, którzy próbowali go uczyć. Jako młodzieniec wyruszył w świat, by odkryć źródło, które tak go pociągało. Podróżował, szukając rad potężnych pustelników, wiedźm i szamanów - każdego, kto mógł podzielić się czymś, czego nie wykładano w miastach-państwach Valoran. Gdy Ryze nauczył się już wszystkiego, wyruszył w podróż, by odnaleźć zapomnianą, zagubioną i zakazaną wiedzę, zagłębiając się w mistyczne światy, do których inni bali się zaglądać. Poszukiwania Ryze'a doprowadziły go do poznania tak zwanej magii cierni. Wymagało to od niego wytatuowania zaklęć na swym ciele, spajając jego istotę z niesamowitą tajemną mocą i spełniając jego marzenie o połączeniu się z mistyczną energią Runeterry. W trakcie swych podróży odkrył też olbrzymi, niezniszczalny zwój, który nosi na plecach. Tylko on wie, jakie zaklęcie na nim zapisano. Twierdzi, że to wynaturzenie, przed którym musi chronić świat. Zaciekawiło to wiele osób, ale nikt nie wie, jak odseparować Ryze'a od zwoju, ani jak pokonać zbuntowanego maga. Ryze przystąpił do League of Legends, żeby zbadać z bliska magiczne stworzenia i potężne kreatury, które walczą w szeregach ligi. W ten sposób ukończy swoje badania nad mistyką Runeterry. Cytaty ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart * ;Prowokacja * ;Atak/Ruch * * * * * Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 24 września, 10 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Ryze kroczy przez marmurowy korytarz z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Zarówno w jego spojrzeniu, jak i chodzie widać pośpiech i zdecydowanie. Jego prosty ubiór stanowi kontrast dla skomplikowanych tatuaży, wijących się przez całe, chude ciało, zdobiących każdy jego centymetr. Przez plecy ma przewieszony zwój. Sądząc po tym, jak go hołubi, jest dla niego bardzo ważny. Żadnemu innemu przedmiotowi nie poświęca takiej uwagi - ani kawałkom pergaminu za pasem, ani księdze zaklęć, którą trzyma. Na chwilę przystaje przed łukiem, w którym znajdują się podwójne drzwi z inskrypcją: Prawdziwy przeciwnik znajduje się wewnątrz. Zbuntowany Mag wyciąga rękę, otwierając drzwi i nieustraszenie wchodząc do środka. REFLEKSJA Ryze przez chwilę stał w ciemnościach, spokojny, lecz czujny. Zaczął wąchać. Coś tu było... Czuł jakąś obecność. - Gość? - zdziwił się głos z ciemności. - Dziwne. Nie znoszę niezapowiedzianych gości. Ryze napiął wszystkie mięśnie swego ciała. Z ciemności wyszła gibka, piękna kobieta, ubrana w luźną suknię. Od stóp do głów pokryta była tatuażami. - Liltih? - zdziwił się mag. - Jak mnie znalazłaś? Ta wyciągnęła delikatną dłoń, opierając lekko długie paznokcie o nagi tors Ryze'a. - Ryze... - wymruczała. - Przede mną się nie schowasz - zbliżyła się, obejmując go. -Mam tajemnicę - wyszeptała, przybliżając twarz do jego policzka: - Nigdy cię nie wypuszczę. - warknęła, sugestywnie gryząc go w ucho. Ryze zadrżał. Poczuł nagłe ukłucie w ucho. Usłyszał odgłos uderzenia i upadł na ziemię, podpierając się niewytatuowanymi rękami. Rozpoznał w nich swoje własne ciało, ale to było przecież nie możliwe. Od lat pokrywały je znaki. - Intruz! - wychrypiała Lilith. - Wybacz, pani - powiedział, wstając na zagraconym tarasie stojącej samotnie chatki. - Jestem zmęczony i szukam schronienia na noc. Howling Marsh to nie miejsce, w którym powinno się przebywać po zmroku. - Nie udzielam schronienia nieznośnym wędrowcom. - odparła, krzyżując ramiona. Jej włosy rozwiał lekki wietrzyk. Ryze parsknął: - Nie należy ze mną zadzierać... Przerwała mu. - Zadzierać? - krzyknęła, wskazując go palcem. Po wzorach na jej ramieniu przeniosła się energia, przeskakując następnie między nimi. Najpierw poczuł tylko wstrząs. Następnie stracił dech w piersiach i zemdlał. Po chwili leżał na plecach w błocie, dysząc. Czuł mrowienie i cały się trząsł. Lilith stała nad nim na tle zachodzącego słońca. W jej tatuażach wciąż pulsowała energia. - To nauczy cię szacunku, włóczęgo. - powiedziała już spokojnym tonem. - Proszę, pani - wysapał Ryze: - Oszczędź mnie. Klęknęła nad nim, nachylając się na kilka centymetrów przed nim. Jej włosy opadły mu na twarz. Wpiła paznokcie w jego koszulę. - Dlaczego, śliczny? Czemu miałabym cię oszczędzić? Mimo bólu w piersi, wziął głęboki wdech. - Ponieważ szukałem cię całe życie. - wyjąkał. - I głupio byłoby teraz umierać. Lilith wstała. Uśmiechnęła się. - Ciekawe. - odparła. Ryze stracił resztkę sił i zemdlał. Obudził się, leżąc twarzą w dół na miękkim materacu z rozłożonymi szeroko rękami i nogami. Chciał się ruszyć, ale okazało się, że jest związany. Obok niego, na poduszce, leżały ostre ciernie i kałamarz z fioletowym płynem. - Już nie śpimy? - wymruczała zalotnie Lilith, wchodząc do pokoju przez zasłonę z koralików. Weszła na łóżko, siadając mu na plecach. - Powiedz mi, wędrowcze - spytała, sięgając po przybory: - Co cię we mnie tak fascynuje? Zanurzyła kolec w atramencie. - Studiowałem magię odkąd byłem mały - wycharczał Ryze w poduszkę. Poczuł ukłucie u podstawy szyi i wzdrygnął się. - Nie wierć się! - krzyknęła Lilith, uderzając ręką w jego ramię z głośnym pacnięciem. Ryze zacisnął zęby z bólu. Palące wrażenie rozszerzyło się, podczas gdy Lilith kontynuowała swe krwawe dzieło. - Moi mistrzowie zawsze uczyli mnie cierpliwości, samokontroli, nie poddawania się namiętnościom - kontynuował, gdy zmieniła igły. Ryze czuł krew i atrament, mieszające się w ranach. - Mówili, że się nie nadaję. Nie chcieli mnie nauczać. - mówił dalej. -Ty znasz inny sposób. - Szarlatani. - wypluła z siebie Lilith, wycierając krew z jego pleców swoją suknią. Nachyliła się nad nim, poczuł jej gorący oddech na szyi. Wyszeptała - Ale my wiemy lepiej, prawda? Magia to energia. Nasz entuzjazm, zapał, furia. To one są przekaźnikami mocy. - oblizała wargi: - Pokażę ci drogę. Uwolniła go. - Przewróć się. - rozkazała, ściskając lekko kolejną igłę - Jeszcze nie skończyłam. Ryze z oporem posłuchał, choć jego ciało pulsowało bólem. Ponad nim, w okolicy krokwi wisiał skomplikowany, rozciągnięty zwój na pergaminie, większy od gobelinu. - Co to? - spytał, zbierając się w sobie. Twarz Lilith stężała. Pokój wokół niego zapadł się w ciemność. - Ukradłeś mi go! - krzyknęła, uderzając go. Po twarzy ciekły jej łzy. - Jak mogłeś?! Zdrajco! - nim ją powstrzymał, uderzyła go kilkanaście razy. - Nie miałem wyboru! - krzyknął. - Nie chciałaś mnie słuchać! Zniszczyłabyś nas wszystkich! Lilith parsknęła. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Ryze? Ryze puścił ją i odsunął się. Poprawił zwój na plecach. - Muszę go chronić. Uśmiechnęła się. - Jakie to uczucie, obnażyć swój umysł? Ryze znowu przybrał zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy. - Zrobię, co do mnie zależy. - odparł. Uniósł rękę, osłaniając twarz - drzwi do League of Legends otworzyły się, wpuszczając do pokoju smugę światła. Dawne umiejętności : Ryze zyskuje premię do skrócenia czasu odnowienia umiejętności. | Opis 2 = : Ryze ciska we wroga pociskiem czystej energii, zadając mu obrażenia magiczne. 625 1400 | Poziomy = % | Poziomy 2 = }} many | Opis = : Ryze więzi przeciwnika w runicznej klatce, zadając mu obrażenia magiczne i unieruchamiając go. 600 | Poziomy = sek. }} many | Opis = : Ryze ciska kulą czystej energii magicznej, która zadaje obrażenia magiczne i odbija się od celu 5 razy (łącznie 6 trafień). Odporność na magię trafionych przeciwników zostaje osłabiona na 5 sekund. Osłabienie odporności na magię nie kumuluje się z pozostałymi odbiciami. Odbita kula nie wpływa na Ryze'a. 600 1000 200 | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = Darmowa | Opis = : Ryze ładuje się ogromną mocą magiczną, zyskując tym samym 80 premii do prędkości ruchu, wampiryzm zaklęć oraz dodatkowe obszarowe obrażenia magiczne równe 50% obrażeń na celach jego umiejętności. 400 | Poziomy = % sek. }} lub , to oto umiejętności wciąż będą zyskiwać powyższe efekty. | Film = Ryze RVideo.ogv }} Dawne ikony umiejętności Ryze stary Pasyw.png|Umiejętność bierna ( ) Ryze stare Q.png|Q ( ) Ryze stare W.png|W ( ) Ryze stare E.png|E ( ) Ryze stare Ulti.png|R ( ) cs:Ryze/Příběh de:Ryze/Background en:Ryze/Background fr:Ryze/Historique sk:Ryze/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów